degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160401010111/@comment-5261392-20160401014031
Yessss, I'm actually on 6x11 and I'll be caught up by tonight! Some updated thoughts (last post about Shameless was this one) - *I was so happy to see Mandy again, even if it was only for one episode. The way she was originally sent off - to another state with her abusive boyfriend - made me sick to my stomach and she did not deserve that at all. Considering Kenyatta wasn't mentioned, I'm hoping that they're no longer together. It sounds so cruel, but there are some theories that Mandy killed him and I'd be fine with that, because at the end of the day she deserves love and affection after the countless hardships and tragedies she's had to face. That being said, I'm really happy that she's much better off now than she was. She has a job, she still has a strong friendship with Ian, and she even said that just because they were born in the South Side, doesn't mean they have to end up there. This shows how much she's grown and developed since in season 3, she said her only options were to either get pregnant or get arrested. Now, she looks fantastic, she has a job, she's earning money, and most importantly, she knows that she has more options than ever before. My fucking BABY. <3 **I also find it interesting how the tables have turned with her and Lip. In season 3, she was struggling and he was the one off to college; now, she's the one with a job and he got fired, ended up with alcohol poisoning, is a mess when it comes to girls, may be expelled, etc. I ship Landy, but I find it interesting how Mandy's now the one with the success and right now, she's doing a lot better than Lip. *That whole environment Frank, Debbie, and Queenie were at was really fucking weird. And Debbie naming the baby after Frank... yikes. But like I said in my previous post, I do feel bad for Debbie. She's very naive and it's sad to think that her biggest support system is Frank, who will fuck her over because he's Frank and he screws everyone over. *Svetlana getting married to Veronica is so random. Also, isn't she still married to Mickey? How would she be able to marry Vee, unless they got divorced? Idk, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a threesome between Kev, Vee, and Svetlana soon tbh. *I don't like Fiona/Sean and I'm rolling my eyes at how they're getting married. I love Fiona, but after all she's been through, she needs to be alone for awhile. *I still love Ian/Caleb. The fact that he didn't judge Ian for his past, his mental illness, or anything is just beautiful. They have such a healthy, supportive relationship. I know they're gonna break up - I didn't want them to be endgame anyway since Gallavich is my OTP (I wouldn't have a huge problem with it, though, unpopular opinion) - and I hope that their breakup is as clean and non problematic as possible.